


'Fraidy Dog

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lotrips100's 'thunderstorms' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Fraidy Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For lotrips100's 'thunderstorms' challenge.

A fork of lightning rent the sky. Miranda looked up. The alsation crept closer to her, trembling and whining. Mir tangled one hand reassuringly into his fur.

Thunder clapped, and the dog barked loudly. Cate glanced up sharply. "Can't you shut him up?"

"It's the storm," Miranda sighed. "Scaring the poor guy." She ruffled the fur beneath her fingers lovingly.

"'Fraidy-cat," Cate muttered, sighing as she bent over the wadge of papers again.

Miranda patted the dog and padded over. She wrapped her arms around Cate, murmuring, "More like 'fraidy-dog."

Cate forgot to be grumpy as her lips met Miranda's.


End file.
